


Even if this disappears and becomes a mess

by Risabet



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dancing in the Club, I'm just soft for Yunho, M/M, Slice of Life, a little bit wistful but can be read hopefully as well, aren't we all, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risabet/pseuds/Risabet
Summary: The lights in the club are low and colorful, the crowd is swaying to the deafening beat as one, and Yunho feels tipsy although he has only had one dubious drink handed to him by San who had sworn up and down it was a virgin cocktail.***AKA Yunho and Mingi share a moment while dancing in a club
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 19





	Even if this disappears and becomes a mess

The lights in the club are low and colorful, the crowd is swaying to the deafening beat as one, and Yunho feels tipsy although he has only had one dubious drink handed to him by San who had sworn up and down it was a virgin cocktail. Maybe it was, too. Maybe he just feels high from finally letting go for a little bit, because this is easily the most relaxed he has felt in _months_. He is vaguely aware of the conversation going on around in him in the corner table he and his friends have taken over, everyone screaming at everyone else while absolutely unable to hear a damn thing over the music loud enough to strip paint from the walls.

Yunho loves it. He wonders just why he doesn't allow this for himself more often, not allowing his brain to dip into the plethora of reasons just exactly why not. He can have this for tonight. It's okay.

At the other end of their table Wooyoung stands up and - only one loud enough to defeat the volume level in the room - announces he is going to hit the dance floor _right fucking now_. 

Yunho thinks it's the best idea he has heard in all night, and he has heard some great ones today already.

  
It's not like there is a lot of room to show off any moves, but no one cares. Somehow it's better that way, lending it all a sort of a false sense of anonymity. It almost feels like swimming in the ocean with people pressed this close to each other, Yunho thinks, the lulls and ebbs in the music pushing everyone along gently, the unforgiving bass merging individual heartbeats into one, a thrum traveling from one sweaty body to another. He closes his eyes and decides to allow the current to take him where ever it decides.

  
His eyes snap open when he feels a large hand cup his neck. At first it's difficult to focus his gaze, but then he realizes it's Mingi who has found his way to him, hair gloriously disheveled, glitter on his cheekbones reflecting the club's soft purple glow like so many stars mirrored on water.

  
Mingi looks him right in the eye, and steps forward only to bring their hips together in a smooth roll, and for a second Yunho's breath catches in his throat. Sure, he has danced with Mingi countless of times, both of them hoeing their way through their friends' laughter and horrified shrieks, but somehow this feels different. Their friends are nowhere to be seen, cameras aren't rolling, there is no audience to cater to. Even with hundreds of people surrounding them this feels _private_. And if Yunho is to judge by the look in his eyes, Mingi agrees.

Mingi rolls his hips again in a way that sends a shiver all the way down Yunho's spine, and the spell should break but somehow it doesn't. Instead the moment seems to stretch into an eternity that becomes theirs and theirs only. 

  
When Mingi's other hand wraps tightly around Yunho's waist, he doesn't pause to think why this might be a bad idea to do in public in front of a massive crowd in which everyone owns a smart phone, refuses to listen to any voice of reason trying to remind him of how Mingi is his best friend. Instead he presses his forehead to Mingi's, arms wrapping around Mingi's shoulders, and grinds his hips against Mingi's in response with intention, as if to say _yes, you have permission, yes, I'm right here, yes, you're finally here_.

  
Mingi hears him loud and clear.

  
They sway to the music together, bodies pressed together as closely as possible. Mingi feels solid and safe against him, a haven amongst the riptide. _Until the stroke of midnight_ , Yunho thinks slightly incoherently, and buries his face against Mingi's neck. It's a long way to that yet, he tries to convince himself, but knows better, their eternity nothing more than an illusion.

  
But right here, right now, it feels real.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I soft for Yunho? Yes. Is that title a line from Sunmi's Pporappippam? Also yes. Did that song inspire this ficlet? Very much yes.


End file.
